Soul Mate
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Yugi finds love after being single for a while, At first he is blissfully happy but as time goes on Keith starts controlling Yugi's life and Yugi becomes dependant on him. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just this plot.

This story is dedicated to one of my best friends and is based on what happened to her but using the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters rather than real people.

Summary: What starts off as a loving relationship turns into something more sinister as time goes on…

Yugi hummed as he rearranged items on the shelves. It was three o'clock in the morning and he was on the night shift at the local garage where he worked. He was hoping that a certain someone would come and fill up tonight. He had been every night for the past two weeks and Yugi was sure he was coming for much more than just to fill the tank on his bike up. Yugi himself had a passion for bikes and the two had often spent a few minutes chatting about them when he came in as it was usually early morning and the garage was quiet then.

A rumble caught his ears and even though it had only been a couple of weeks since he had started coming here, Yugi instinctively knew it was his bike coming.

He sat behind the counter and waited for him to arrive.

Sure enough he had been right as a bike pulled into the station but instead of pulling over at the pumps he rode it right up close to the door. Getting off the rider removed his helmet and Yugi's stomach flip flopped as he took in the sexy figure dressed all in black leathers from head to foot which matched his bike which was also black.

"Well hello there." He drawled as he walked up to the hatch. The main shop was locked at night to minimize the risk of robbery and everything was sold through the hatch.

"Hi." Yugi said blushing slightly as the man on the other side of the glass smiled at him. "What can I get you?"

"How about a date?" the other said and Yugi gasped not knowing what to say for a moment or two.

"Uh…yeah sure." He stammered not quite believing his ears.

"Good when is your next day off?"

"Tomorrow."

"Be here at seven in the evening." He said and getting on his bike, he roared off in a cloud of exhaust fumes and dust.

Yugi sank onto the stool behind the counter and took deep breaths for a few moments. He didn't even know this guy's name and there he had been asking him out on a date. This was not something that happened to him every day and yet here he was going on a date the following night with a guy he had fancied since he first saw him two weeks before.

Yugi woke up after sleeping during the day on a high. He was filled with anticipation of his upcoming date and spent a long time getting ready. He decided on leather pants and a leather sleeveless top with leather bands adorning his wrists and upper arms. (A.N. Mmm DROOL!) He put his bike leathers on and set off on his pride and joy, his Yamaha Thundercat.

He arrived five minutes early and getting off his bike he went over to talk to his best friend and co-worker Jou who was covering the evening shift.

"Hey Jou."

"Hey Yug what you up to?"

"I've got a date." Yugi said grinning.

"Really? Who with?"

"One of the customers who has been coming every night I've been working for the past two weeks and last night he asked me out."

"Hey that's cool man, it's about time you got someone." Jou said smiling pleased to see his friend looking so happy.

The sound of a bike came to them and Yugi knew it was his date. The bike pulled into the station and came to a stop next to Yugi's.

"Hey Yug he looks hot." Jou said winking.

"Yeah he is." Yugi said.

Removing his helmet, Yugi's date walked over to the two friends and smiled.

"Hey sexy." He said giving Yugi a surprise peck on his cheek and making Yugi blush. "Where do you want to go?"

"Oh I'll leave that up to you." Yugi said not having been on that many dates in his life and wasn't sure of the best places to go.

"Come on then I know where we can go."

Both of them mounted their bikes and roared off. Jou watched them go and hoped that the date went well for Yugi.

Yugi's date whose name turned out to be Keith, took Yugi to a pizza house where they enjoyed a good meal and found out a lot about each other. Keith said he loved bikes and that pleased Yugi a lot as he was very much into his bikes. He thought that nothing and no one came close to making him feel the way he did when he rode out on his bike.

At the end of the night Keith was asking Yugi out again, this time to a bike rally that was due to be held the following weekend.

"I'd love to." Yugi said his face lighting up at the prospect of going to a rally. He loved them and always had a laugh over people who thought he couldn't possibly fit a helmet on his hair, which never seemed to flatten no matter how long he wore his helmet for.

Yugi called Jou the following day and gushed all about his date down the phone to him. Jou was happy for his best friend and hoped that it would become something more for him.

After a few months of seeing each other, Yugi and Keith rented a house together. Keith was very loving towards Yugi and Yugi thought he was the luckiest guy in the world to have met someone as wonderful as Keith.

It started with little comments about Yugi's clothes.

"I think you would look better with this top on." He would say and Yugi being the kind of person who always wanted to please, would change his top and Keith would kiss him passionately and tell him he looked stunning. Yugi thought he was in heaven when Keith paid him compliments and he was only too happy to do whatever Keith asked of him.

He knew Keith liked it when he had a drink on the table for him when he got home from work, knew that he liked a bath run before he went to work and how he liked his clothes set out for him. There was a certain way Keith liked the bed made having pointed out to Yugi that it looked better and neater when done in a certain way. Yugi loved to keep Keith happy and he was rewarded with a very active sex life.

One evening Keith announced that he was going out with some of his friends.

"Can I come?" Yugi asked not having been out drinking with Keith for a few weeks.

"No I'd rather you didn't." Keith said frowning as if he didn't expect Yugi to ask such a question.

"Oh." Yugi said disappointed that Keith didn't want him to accompany him. "I just thought as it's been a while since we went out together…"

"Well you thought wrong." Keith snapped and Yugi looked shocked. That was the first time Keith had ever snapped at him and his tone was not nice.

"You are so annoying sometimes like a whining dog." Keith continued nastily and grabbing his coat he stalked out through the door slamming it behind him.

Yugi stared after him in shock, what on earth was up with him? he never raised his voice to him but he had then.

Yugi sighed and went to do the dishes. He did them in the way he knew Keith liked them to be done and stacked them neatly when they were dry in just the way he knew they should be done.

When he was finished he went through to the sitting room and sat down to watch TV. He flicked through the channels avoiding the ones that Keith didn't think would be suitable for him to watch. He did this more out of habit than anything else.

They had been living together for four months now. More and more it seemed that Keith was telling him what to do all the time. He hadn't noticed that he was relying on his partner more and more for everything. He asked Keith before he did anything these days and he knew Keith was happy with that. Yugi knew he had to keep him happy so that they could stay together forever and he was blissfully happy.

When Keith arrived home later on that night, Yugi was still up watching TV.

"What are you doing still up?" Keith slurred obviously drunk.

"I just thought I would wait up for you. Is that alright?"

"No it is not alright!" Keith said sounding angry and Yugi knew he should have been in bed when he got back. "You know if you're not in bed early enough you're tired the next day and then you moan and winge and it drives me insane!"

Yugi couldn't remember any time at all where he had been tired during the day and moaned but Keith must be right so he nodded.

"I'm sorry Keith, I'll go to bed now." He said and went to go upstairs but found his arm grabbed.

"Where's my kiss?" Keith demanded and kissed him hard on the lips, so hard in fact that Yugi's lip cut on his teeth. He tasted blood and tried to pull away a little but Keith just pulled him closer.

Eventually he let him go and looked at Yugi's cut lip.

"Let that be a lesson to you, never go to bed without first giving me a kiss, if you forget then I might have to punish you." Keith said and Yugi fled the room.

What the hell was wrong with Keith? He had no idea but he vowed that he wouldn't forget to kiss Keith goodnight again.

TBC…

There you go the first chapter done. I have used Keith because this partner turns out to be nasty as you may have already guessed! Don't worry, Yugi will end up with the right one eventually. This story is based on true events that happened to one of my best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it but I don't!

Chapter 2

Yugi was lying on the bed after he had fled the room unable to sleep. He was scared of what Keith had done. His lip was not bleeding anymore but it was painful. He knew he would have to think up some excuse to tell Jou at work when he saw him the following night when they changed shifts.

He could hear heavy footfalls on the stairs and knew Keith was coming up to bed. He decided to pretend he was asleep, at least that way Keith wouldn't want him tonight, as he really didn't want sex tonight. Keith had become rougher with him and sometimes he was in pain for days afterwards making him wish Keith would leave him alone.

The footsteps reached the top and came into the bedroom.

"I know you're not asleep." He said as he came round to Yugi's side of the bed. Yugi kept his eyes closed and concentrated on making his breathing sound as regular as possible but inside his heart was pounding and he was sure Keith would be able to hear it.

"Get up, I want you _now_." Keith snarled but Yugi didn't move.

Keith grabbed the small form roughly and shook him. With a cry, Yugi opened his eyes and looked straight into Keith's. They were wild looking and Yugi knew there would be no escaping it.

"S…Sorry Keith I guess I must have fallen asleep." He lied. Keith said nothing but threw him on the bed face down.

Yugi lay and let Keith use him. He cried out in pain when he took him with no preparation tearing him and making him bleed. When he was done, Keith took him and shoved him out of the bedroom door.

"You can sleep downstairs tonight as punishment for lying to me." He hissed and slammed the bedroom door.

Yugi winced as he walked to a cupboard on the landing and took some blankets. He took them downstairs and curled into a tight little ball on the settee. He allowed the tears to fall and sobbed silently.

What had happened to him? He was so loving and gentle when they started seeing each other and now Yugi felt worthless.

Still he loved Keith and forgave him every time he told him he was ugly and no one else would want him. Lately he had been saying that the job at the garage was too much for him and he should give it up but he had protested saying that he enjoyed it and that it wasn't too much.

He finally fell asleep sometime in the early hours of the morning and when he woke he was aching and sore.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock in the morning. It was well before Keith usually got out of bed and Yugi was glad, he could have a bath and scrub up before he got up.

Yugi sank into the warm water of the bath and allowed his muscles to relax. His rear was very sore and he knew by his pyjamas that he had bled more in the night. He washed himself and got out of the bath feeling much better.

Unfortunately he had not heard Keith get up and when he emerged from the bathroom he was pushed roughly against the wall.

"Where's my coffee you little slut?" Keith demanded. "You can't have a bath until you have seen to me."

"I…I'm sorry Keith, you were still asleep so I thought I would have a quick bath and then get your coffee."

"Well next time see to me first." Keith growled and stomped off downstairs.

Yugi got dressed as quickly as he could and went downstairs to get Keith his coffee and cook him breakfast.

"You can have one slice of toast today." Keith said. "Any more and you might start getting fat and I don't want a boyfriend who is a fat slob."

"Yes Keith." Yugi said meekly and served Keith his breakfast.

Yugi got his toast and sat eating it as quietly as he could. The last time he had made any noise eating toast, Keith had yelled at him to keep quiet as he couldn't hear the TV over the top of the noise.

"You finished yet?" Keith demanded.

"Yes Keith."

"Good you can clean the crap up in here and then you can clean the rest of the house." He said.

Yugi sighed and began to clean up. Four hours later he was done and after he put all the cleaning things away he went into the living room where Keith was still sitting watching TV.

"Make me a coffee." He said and so Yugi boiled the kettle making himself a coffee at the same time. He took it into Keith who merely growled at him. He took a drink of it and then spat it back into the mug.

"You didn't put any sugar in." he said.

"I did, I put two in."

"Are you arguing with me?" Keith said getting up from the settee and advancing on Yugi menacingly.

"N…No." Yugi stammered suddenly scared.

"You are, you're arguing with me. Don't argue with me I make the rules and you obey them got it?"

"Yes Keith." Yugi said his heart beating painfully inside his chest.

Suddenly Keith punched the wall just to the right of Yugi's face missing him by centimetres. The colour drained from Yugi's face.

"You're a little slut, a worthless little slut, you want to be thankful to me for keeping you in line." Keith snarled his face very close to Yugi's.

"Now I need some relief, sort me out like the good little slut you are."

Keith backed off a little way and pushed Yugi down in front of him.

When Yugi was done, Keith zipped up his trousers and returned to sit in front of the TV.

Yugi bit back his tears and went to sit in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"I just thought I would sit in the kitchen for a while." Yugi said.

"There's no need for that, here come and sit down next to me." He patted the seat next to him and so Yugi walked over and sat down. Keith put his arm round him and stroked his hair.

Yugi felt loved again and snuggled up against Keith's chest.

"I'm sorry I'm so rough with you." Keith said sounding very different to the way he had a short time ago. "But you understand why don't you?"

"Yes of course." Yugi said believing every word.

"I love you." Keith said. "I just get frustrated sometimes."

"It's okay I understand." Yugi said happy that Keith was being loving again. Maybe things could go back to the way they used to be.

"Wear that green top I like tonight Yugi, and those black pants."

"Yes Keith."

Yugi told Jou later on that he had walked into a door and split his lip. Jou nodded in acceptance and Yugi hoped he sounded convincing enough. He didn't want to get Keith into trouble after all it wasn't Keith's fault it was his own. He needed to be taught lessons and he knew Keith was a good teacher.

Yugi had a good few 'lessons' over the next few weeks but nothing that left a mark where it could be seen. The hidden parts of his body though were always covered in bruises where Keith had been heavy handed but he always told Yugi that it was his fault he was this way and Yugi believed it.

He relied on Keith for everything now. Keith told him exactly how to dress and where he could go, he even told him exactly how to brush his teeth and stood over him while he did it. If Yugi got it wrong, Keith hit him on the back of his head until he got it right.

Yugi knew it was all for his own good and never questioned Keith's 'teaching' methods any more. He always told him how grateful he was to him for showing him where he was going wrong and Keith would smile and tell him he was a good boy.

One day Keith came home drunk, Yugi was sitting watching TV when he came into the sitting room. Keith saw his empty mug in front of him and it made him angry that Yugi hadn't taken it to the sink to wash up.

"What's that?" he demanded and Yugi jumped up wondering what he had done wrong now.

"What's what?" He asked nervously. Keith looked angry.

"That on there." Keith said pointing.

"Oh my mug, I'm sorry I had just finished my coffee and was taking it into the kitchen in a minute."

Keith strode over and picked the mug up.

"It's stone cold, you have disobeyed me again. What do I have to do to teach you a lesson?" Keith demanded and threw the mug against the wall where it shattered. He advanced on Yugi who backed away scared.

He stopped when he hit the wall and Keith advanced on him anger radiating from him in waves.

Suddenly Yugi found a hand round his throat and felt his feet leave the floor as Keith held him up. He coughed and spluttered trying to breathe.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time." Keith snarled as Yugi struggled in his grasp. He saw the real Keith then in his wild eyes and knew he had to escape. Using all his strength he kicked out and his foot connected with something soft and fleshy.

Keith cried out in pain and dropped Yugi who coughed. He knew now that if he didn't escape, that Keith would kill him for that and so he made a run for the door. Keith was doubled up on the floor giving Yugi enough time to grab his bike keys and run out of the door.

Not caring that he had no leathers or helmet on he ran to his bike and getting on it he rode away in the direction of Jou's house…

TBC…

There ya go everyone yay Yugi escaped heh what now? Wait and see…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: me no own you no sue got it?

Chapter 3

Yugi got to Jou's apartment and hammered on the door. He was sure that Keith was right behind him ready to pull him back and teach him obedience. He didn't want to go. He knew deep within himself that he couldn't live like that anymore. The door eventually opened in answer to his frantic hammering and Jou was there.

"Yug? Man are you…?" But he faltered as Yugi collapsed into his best friend's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

Jou pulled him in and shut the door.

"Lock it." Yugi said through his sobs. "He's coming for me I know it."

"What? Who?" Jou said confused. Yugi broke free and locked the door his hands shaking as he did so.

"Yug, what's going on?" Jou said after he had helped Yugi to a chair and poured him a drink.

"Keith he…" Yugi started to sob again unable to bring himself to tell Jou what had happened.

"Yugi what did he do to you?"

Yugi said nothing but lifted his head up to reveal his neck. Jou gasped in horror at the angry red marks that now adorned the pale skin. Without a word Yugi stood and took his top off showing many bruises some old some fresh.

"Oh my god." Jou said as he took in the extent of the injuries. "Yugi how long has this been going on for?"

"A few months, but I needed it, he said I was out of control and needed to be brought into line. He did it for my own good Jou; please don't be angry with him. Tonight though I thought he was going to kill me." Yugi confessed the tears starting again.

"I love him but I just don't think I can take anymore."

"Stay here with me." Jou said wishing he could kill Keith for making Yugi suffer like that. He had noticed that over time, his friend had become quiet and withdrawn at work but he couldn't quite put his finger on it now he knew and his blood boiled in anger.

"I don't know." Yugi said uncertainly. "Keith will be so angry if I don't go back, I…I'm scared Jou, I want to go back, want things to be as they were in the beginning but I'm so scared of what he'll do. I don't want to leave him though he loves me and would be devastated if I didn't go back."

"Yugi, no one in love makes bruises on the one they love. It's not right. Relationships are about giving and receiving but not so that it causes pain! He had no right to hurt you like that."

"But I deserved it, I should have done as I was told and then he wouldn't have needed to punish me." Yugi protested. "He loves me I know he does."

"No Yugi, he doesn't love you he loves the power he has over you do you understand? I bet he called you names too right?"

Slowly Yugi nodded.

"But I deserved them." He said adamant in his own mind that he really had deserved everything that Keith had done to him.

"I should go back to him." He said quietly.

"No Yugi please don't go back there, he will hurt you I know it."

"But I can't leave him Jou, he will be gutted."

"Then let me go with you." Jou said thinking that at least he would see what was going on.

Yugi thought about it and decided that at least if Jou could see for himself, then he would be satisfied and everything would be okay. Keith would be angry but he would take his punishment and then things would be okay again.

"Okay." He said quietly. "But you gotta promise to leave as soon as you check it's all okay. Keith doesn't like other people around."

Jou clenched his fists but just nodded.

They returned to the apartment to find it in darkness.

"He must be out or in bed." Yugi said in a low voice. "Promise you'll leave when you have seen inside?"

"Okay." Jou said

Yugi approached the front door and went to put his key into it. As he put pressure on the door though it swung open. Feeling puzzled he pushed the door wide and went inside with Jou following close behind.

Yugi flicked the hall light on and gasped. There was mess everywhere. As they went through into the living room they saw that everything was broken, smashed or torn to pieces. Yugi looked round at the things that he and Keith had brought between them and saw that nothing was left.

He collapsed into a heap on the floor realizing the awful truth that Keith must have destroyed everything in a rage after he had left. He saw him then for the person that he really was and he knew then that there would be no future for them.

"Come on Yug, let's go." Jou said gently taking Yugi's arm and helping him out. The ride back to Jou's passed in a blue and the next thing Yugi knew, he was sitting on Jou's settee sipping from a hot chocolate with marshmallows in it.

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened man." Jou said trying to break the silence and get Yugi to open up to him, but Yugi said nothing just stared into the steaming mug of brown liquid.

"Yug?" Jou said concern showing in his tone.

"I'm sorry Jou I don't really want to talk about it right now, is it okay if I get some sleep?"

"Yeah sure man that's fine. There's a settee in the spare room. I'll get you some blankets."

"Thanks Jou, I appreciate it." Yugi said getting up slowly and cradling his mug. Jou went to find blankets and when he returned, Yugi was already laying down with his back to the door and his eyes shut tight. Jou looked over and saw tears seeping out and running down his cheeks but he said nothing. Covering Yugi with the blankets he left the room and turned off the lights.

Jou was woken up a couple of hours later by crying and whimpering coming from the spare room. He got out of bed and ran through to see Yugi thrashing on the settee.

"No please Keith don't hurt me." He cried. Jou was by his side in an instant shaking him to bring him out of his nightmare.

"Yugi! Yugi! Wake up, you're having a bad dream." Jou said shaking him a little harder as he was still thrashing.

Yugi woke with a start. He was gasping and sweating. His eyes darted round the room and finally came to rest on Jou.

"Jou is that you?" he said fearfully. "I saw Keith, he was coming to get me but his face was so…evil." Yugi said his eyes still flicking round the room nervously.

Jou put his arms round him and held him close.

"It's all right." He soothed rubbing small circles on Yugi's back until he felt him calm down somewhat. "He's not going to come here, you're safe."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, Jou?"

"Yeah Yug?"

"Would you stay with me?" Yugi's amethyst eyes fixed on Jou with a pleading that Jou couldn't resist.

"Yes of course I will." Jou said and lying down he spooned round Yugi's small lithe body and held him close. Yugi held onto Jou's arm that was round him as though it was his link to reality and safety from Keith.

"I'll look after you Yug." Jou murmured as they drifted off to sleep.

With Jou's careful encouragement and support, Yugi gradually realized just how bad things had been with Keith and he started to smile and enjoy life again. He came to realize that Keith had been nothing more than a power hungry bully and that he could find someone to love like Jou who had recently started seeing a great guy.

Some nights he still had nightmares but they became less and less as the weeks went on and Jou would always come and hold him and soothe him before lying down to hold him in his arms for the rest of the night.

One evening he persuaded Yugi to come out to a club with him. Yugi wasn't sure. He hadn't been out since he had been with Keith but Jou was persuasive and Yugi eventually caved in and agreed to go.

He had a good time in the end and even found himself being chatted up by a gorgeous guy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and startling green eyes. Yugi liked him a lot and by the end of the night they had swapped numbers and agreed to see each other again.

Jou was happy to see Yugi going out and having fun again but after a few weeks Yugi knew it wouldn't work and broke off the relationship.

"It wasn't going to work out." He told Jou when he got home after breaking it off. "He just didn't like the same things I do."

"I thought you two were pretty close." Jou said surprised as Yugi hadn't said anything about splitting up with him.

"Well we were but it just didn't feel right, he did feel the same way, he just didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Fair enough." Jou said shrugging and thinking that him and Seto (A.N. come on who else would it be?) were different but it worked for them. He would be there for him no matter what.

TBC…

The guy who Yugi met in this chapter was of course Otogi but you guys knew that anyway didn't you? heh


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I just own the plot not the characters. Feel free to sue me but you will lose! Mwahaha!

Chapter 4

Yugi was sitting on the bathroom floor with a razor blade in his hand. He felt worthless even though Jou told him he wasn't and in spite of his brief relationship with Otogi who had told him he was a great guy, he still felt as though he wasn't worth anything to anyone. He looked at his arms which were a criss cross pattern of marks some healed and others more recent. Unbeknown to Jou, he was doing this regularly.

He would sit and watch the blood flow down his arm and feel all his frustrations flow out of him like a river. The pain made him feel good and made him feel as though he had control over something in his life. He made a fresh cut and watched the blood begin to seep from the wound. It wasn't flowing fast enough so he made the cut a little deeper. That was better now the blood ran down his arm faster. He watched it and it was as if all his problems ran down his arm with the blood.

He never cut deep enough to risk his own life after all he didn't really want to stop living, he just needed a release for his frustrations and the control made him feel good. _He _controlled the blade and _he_ controlled how deep the cut was and it gave him a huge sense of power. He knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't do it but he just couldn't help it.

He tore a strip of toilet paper off the roll and held it over the cut until it stopped bleeding. Then he bound it up and rolled his sleeves down. He didn't want Jou to know about this. He would be angry with him he knew and he didn't want to stop, needed to hold on to the feeling of control he had.

He cleaned up the mess making sure there was no evidence of what he had done and left the bathroom to make a hot drink.

"You okay man?" Jou asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yugi said smiling feeling much better having got rid of his frustrations for a while at least. They had been flushed down the toilet with the paper towels.

"I think I'll go out on the bike for a while." Yugi said needing to feel the rush of air round him as he sped along.

"Sure man whatever." Jou said pleased that Yugi wanted to get out of the house for a while. "Want me to come?"

"No it's okay Jou I think I'd like to ride out on my own for a while." Yugi said not really wanting anything but the open road and the wind for company.

"Okay man you enjoy it."

"Yeah I will, see you later." Yugi said already putting his leathers on. When he was ready, he left and unchained his bike. He ran his gloved hand along its body. He loved his bike more than anything in the world. It was freedom for him. He knew that nothing and no one could even come close to making him feel the way he did about his bike. When he was depressed, the bike cheered him up, when he was happy the bike made him feel even happier. He knew nothing could come even close.

He mounted and the engine roared into life. He put it into gear and after checking the road he roared off.

The wind whipped round him as he rode and he relaxed as he cruised along. This was perfect, it was a perfect day and here he was all alone on the road just him and his bike. He felt wonderful.

He slowed as he approached a vehicle in front and prepared to overtake, as it seemed to be going very slowly. In fact as he approached, he saw that the car wasn't even going forwards. Too late he realised that the car was actually reversing at speed down the road on his side. It was too late for him to stop or swerve and he had just a brief second to prepare for the impact.

When it came it was as if everything was happening in slow motion. The bike hit the back of the car and he was flung off and through the air. He felt himself flying slowly before coming down and landing hard on the road. He felt a sickening crunch somewhere in his body and then nothing…

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"

The voice was faint as if far away but as it went on it seemed to be getting closer. He opened his eyes.

He saw the uniforms of paramedics and tried to lift his head to see his bike but it hurt too much so he gave up."

"My bike, is it okay?"

"Don't worry about that now, we need to get you to hospital."

"No I won't go until I know my bike is okay."

"All right I'll find out." The paramedic said and spoke briefly to one of his colleges who was helping another one get a bed out of the ambulance. He returned to where Yugi was still lying on the ground.

"Your bike is okay, now we must take you to hospital. What's your name?"

Yugi thought hard, what was it? For some reason he couldn't remember it."

"I can't remember." He said feeling confused. His body felt strangely numb and he vaguely wondered why.

He felt himself lifted gently onto the stretcher after having a collar fitted to his neck. He was placed into the ambulance and an oxygen mask fitted over his face. The paramedics undid his leathers and cut away his t-shirt underneath to reveal his chest. Various little pads were attached so the paramedics could keep an eye on his heart rate.

As the ambulance drove along, Yugi lapsed into unconsciousness and new no more until he woke again this time in the hospital. He looked vaguely at the doctors and nurses surrounding him before drifting off again. He felt so tired…

When he woke again all was quiet apart from the bleeping of the machines surrounding him. He gazed at them for a while wondering how long he had been asleep for. Somewhere by the side of him he could see a call button and wondered if he should press it to find out what had happened to him. The room was in semi darkness and he guessed it was nighttime. He frowned trying to remember his name but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember it. He thought he must have hit his head very hard to not remember his own name and wondered how long it would last.

Feeling very tired again with the effort, he drifted off to sleep again.

He woke to find the room light and voices talking round him.

"Twenty year old male, brought in yesterday after a bike crash." The voice was saying and began to reel off a list of injuries. Yugi thought to himself that they must be talking about someone else. He didn't think he had been hurt that badly and started to try and move. He was lying very flat on the bed and as he tried to move pain shot through him. He cried out which attracted the attention of the doctors surrounding him.

"Please don't try to move." One of them said. "Your back is broken in two places and you must lie still."

Yugi was still reeling from the pain he had felt and tried his hardest to lie still but it was very difficult.

"What happened to me?" he whispered.

"Well you have an extensive list of injuries I'm afraid. You have severe concussion, a dislocated left shoulder, a broken right wrist, broken your back in two places, dislocated left knee and severe internal bleeding." The doctor said. "we have managed to stop the bleeding though fortunately."

"All that happened to me?" Yugi asked shocked at the list. "it's a wonder I am still here."

"You nearly weren't." The doctor said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"You had to be resuscitated twice in the ambulance when your heart stopped. Is there anyone you want us to contact?"

Yugi thought hard.

"Katsuya Jonouchi and his partner Seto Kaiba." Yugi said remembering the names but for some reason he still couldn't remember his own.

"Seto Kaiba? The CEO of Kaiba Corps?" The doctor asked surprised. Evidently this one's concussion was bad as everyone knew that man was married to his company and had no time for normal people let alone a relationship especially with a male.

"That's the one." Yugi said, "His number should be in my cell phone."

"Well unfortunately your phone was smashed in the crash." The doctor said. "But I will contact Katsuya for you.

"Thank you doctor." Yugi said glad that the pain was now subsiding and deciding not to move again.

Soon he could hear Jou's voice in the corridor as he rushed to Yugi's side.

"Yug! Oh man I was so worried. What happened?"

"Yug? Is that my name?" Yugi asked thinking hard.

"It's Yugi." Jou said looking really worried.

"Thanks I couldn't remember it."

"The doctors told me about your injuries." Jou said. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Yeah but I broke my back, what if that means I can't walk again?" Yugi fretted.

"I don't know man but I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Jou." Yugi said grateful but at the same time thinking that if he couldn't ride his bike again, he would go insane.

"Just get well so you can come home." Jou said wishing that he had stopped Yugi going out that day. Maybe if he had, then Yugi wouldn't be lying pale and still on a hospital bed now.

"Listen I gotta go and tell Seto what's going on." Jou said and left the room. It was so hard seeing his best friend like that especially after all he had been through.

When the doctors came round the following morning, Yugi decided to ask about his future prospects.

"Good morning Yugi how are you feeling?"

"Doctor I have to know, will I walk again?"

"I'm afraid we don't know yet. I wish I could say yes but we simply don't know until your back heals more. You will go for a scan as soon as the swelling goes down and we will know more then but until then, try not to think about it."

_Easy for you to say._ Yugi thought to himself but merely nodded at the doctor who checked his charts and left with the others following him closely.

Yugi lay on his bed thinking. If he couldn't walk or ride his bike again his life wouldn't be worth living anymore. He made up his mind there and then, no matter what it took, he would walk again.

TBC…

Oooh will he? Won't he? Meh you'll have to wait and see! More updates to follow soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story just this plot that has been provided by one of my best friends and as I have said before is entirely based on her personal life experiences.

Chapter 5

True to his word, Yugi worked hard with the physiotherapist at the hospital strengthening his legs as well as moving as much as possible after the breaks in his back had healed. The scans had shown no permanent damage to his back and the doctors were confident of a full recovery and as each day went by and he got stronger, he began to believe it.

Jou had been there for him every step of the way and when he came out of hospital, had encouraged him to use the computer to go online and meet new people. He had joined a biker chat room and spent lots of time in the evenings chatting. He had made plenty of contacts, some closer than others but no one really stood out to him until one day a new face came in. Yugi noticed the nickname 'HondaRider' and as he chatted away, he noticed that the new face seemed a bit shy so he decided to befriend him a bit.

"Hi there HondaRider." He typed and was pleased when he got a reply.

"Hi BikerBoy, how are you?"

"I'm good though recovering from a major accident so I can't ride at the moment."

"Oh that's bad, what happened?"

The conversation carried on for a while and as Yugi told his new friend what had happened, it was as if everyone else in the chat room faded away into insignificance and it was merely him and HondaRider alone in there.

They chatted for hours getting to know one another until Yugi looked at the clock and realised that it was three o'clock in the morning.

"Do you have MSN?" he typed.

"Yes." Came the reply " It's if I add you?"

"Feel free, I haven't had it for very long and don't have that many contacts yet."

"Thanks." Yugi typed the email address into his MSN contacts.

"I accepted you." The other typed.

"Before I go what's your real name?" Yugi typed.

"Honda. What's yours?"

"Yugi, so I'll talk to you soon?"

"Definitely." Came the reply and Yugi smiled. He liked Honda a lot after their chat and had found him easy to talk to. He wondered what he was like in real life. He hadn't told him he was gay and had no idea whether his new friend was or not as they had talked bikes for most of the night but he knew he would find out soon enough.

As he logged off he found he was smiling to himself. Tomorrow they would talk more he knew. He found it funny that his name was Honda and that he had a Honda Fireblade. He went to sleep that night feeling much happier than he had in months but he couldn't really put his finger on why.

Over the next few weeks Yugi and Honda talked everyday on MSN. Yugi found out that Honda was gay and they had swapped photos. It wasn't long before Yugi realised that he was actually falling for him in a big way.

"I feel the same way." Honda typed when Yugi confessed that he felt strongly for him.

"Can we meet up soon?" Yugi asked.

"I'd love to." Honda said.

"How about you come to me next weekend?"

"Sure."

The two had already swapped addresses and found they lived not too far apart though it wasn't close enough for daily visits rather for weekends or a couple of days in the week. As Honda was a police officer he worked shifts so it would be harder.

Yugi's legs were now strong enough for him to walk unaided and he wondered if he would be okay to go pillion on the back of Honda's bike. He would ask his physiotherapist about it tomorrow when he saw her.

In bed that night, Yugi hugged himself in anticipation of the following weekend's visit. He couldn't wait to meet him for real.

The physiotherapist could see no reason that Yugi shouldn't go pillion, as he was strong enough now though she advised against riding a bike himself until he was one hundred per cent healed. Yugi didn't mind and began to look forwards to Honda coming more than ever.

He had stopped self-harming shortly after beginning to talk to Honda. He had told him about it and why he had done it and he had been very understanding about it. He had told Honda almost everything that had happened to him to date and felt closer to him than almost anyone else except Jou. Some things he decided though were best locked away in his memory. Even though he had not met Honda yet, he felt he could confide in him and that felt good.

Yugi's sense of anticipation grew as the week progressed and his excitement nearly drove Jou mad but finally Friday came. Yugi would go and look out of the window every time he heard a noise outside just in case making Jou laugh in half exasperation and half amusement.

"Stop panicking." He said as Yugi looked out of the window for the millionth time that day.

"He's here!" Yugi said as a Fireblade pulled up outside the apartment.

"Well don't look too eager." Jou said laughing. "I'll let him in." He got up and waited for the door to go.

For Yugi, it seemed an age before there was a knock on the door but it was really only a few minutes.

Jou went to answer it and Yugi twiddled his thumbs anxiously as he waited.

"Hey there." Honda said as Jou showed him through into the lounge and then went into the kitchen to make drinks.

Yugi got up and hugged Honda who hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you came." Yugi said happily when they broke apart.

"Yeah me too." Honda said. He had been just as excited about seeing Yugi as he had about seeing Honda.

"We'll go out on the bike tomorrow." Honda said pleased that Yugi would be able to go pillion with him.

"I can't wait." Yugi said grinning.

They talked long into the night before retiring to bed and showing each other just how much they had fallen for each other before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

Yugi knew now that he really loved Honda and told him so just before they fell asleep.

"I am glad of that because I love you too." Honda said and kissed Yugi's soft sweet smelling hair.

Jou looked in on them both the following morning and saw a tangle of limbs under the blankets. He felt glad that Yugi had found someone to love again, after Keith he had wondered if he would ever recover but it seemed that Honda was a perfect healing tonic.

He left them to it and went off to make some breakfast.

Honda and Yugi woke a couple of hours later and disentangled themselves from each other.

"Morning sexy." Honda said grinning and kissed his new boyfriend.

"Mmm likewise." Yugi said wishing that they could stay in bed but at the same time the prospect of a ride out on the Fireblade making him glad they weren't.

The sun was high in the sky when they were both ready to go. It was a perfect cloudless day. Yugi smiled thinking the conditions couldn't be any better and as he sat on the bike for the first time in what seemed like forever, he knew he had missed it more than he cared to admit.

He felt once again the feeling of freedom that he always had when he rode. It wasn't perfect as he preferred to be the one doing the driving but it was close enough for him.

They stopped for lunch at a café, before heading back. Honda had found Yugi to be a good pillion rider and had hardly noticed he was there. It helped that he was light and was a biker himself so knew when to lean and when not to.

They arrived home happy and Yugi began to think about getting on a bike of his own one day.

Later on when he was laying in Honda's arms he brought the subject up.

"I want to go shopping for a new bike." He said his eyes shining in anticipation of having a bike again. The paramedics had lied about his bike he had found out later on. It had been a write-off but they had lied because Yugi had needed urgent medical help. So he had no bike and now he had been out again, he was desperate to own one again.

"Want to go tomorrow?" Honda asked nuzzling Yugi's neck and giving it little nips showing Yugi exactly what he wanted before they went to sleep.

"Yeah I would love that." Yugi said and moaned softly at Honda's touches. No more was said as they gave themselves to each other fully collapsing into each other's arms again when they had found their release.

Yugi and Honda went shopping the following day and Yugi chose two bikes to buy. Even though he couldn't ride himself as yet he wanted to buy one ready but ended up with two. He was soon the proud owner of an NSR 125 so he could gain his confidence back and a GS500E for when he had got it back.

Happy with his purchases, Honda took Yugi for another ride before regretfully having to return home as he said he was on an early shift Monday morning and needed sleep.

It was a sad departure but he promised to visit again as soon as he could and Yugi promised the same as soon as he was given the all clear to ride again.

Honda visited a few more times until eventually after another three months, Yugi was given the all clear to ride himself. He realised that it had been a full year since his accident but vowed not to think about it as he got on his 125 and pulled out of the driveway.

The wind whipped past him as he rode and it felt as though he had never been off a bike. He felt perfectly at ease and his happy feeling intensified. Soon he knew he would take the 500 out and then he could visit Honda where he lived. He wished with all his heart that they lived closer to each other, as there was only so much you could do online. They made up for it when they saw each other but it wasn't enough. He knew that Honda couldn't move to him because of his job but as yet Yugi didn't have a job and for the last couple of weeks he had been wondering about moving closer to Honda. He decided to talk it over with Honda and see what he thought.

Okay that's it for this chapter hope you are enjoying!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not owned by me.

Chapter 6

Yugi spoke to Jou the following evening about his feelings.

"Jou I've been thinking of moving to be closer to Honda." He said and Jou nodded.

"I wondered if you would." He said and smiled. "Go for it man, few chances of happiness happen in life you gotta take than as they come."

"You don't mind? Do you think I'm being too rash?"

"Well I'll miss ya of course but we can keep in touch online and I think if you love him and want to be with him then you should do it."

"Thanks Jou I thought you would understand. I hate being away from him like this."

"I know. I hate it that Seto has to work so much but he does make up for it when we are together." Jou said and Yugi wondered if he felt the way he did but in a different way.

Yugi spoke about his plan to Honda later on when they were online.

"Really? You want to move here?" Honda typed when Yugi told him.

"Yeah I do, I hate being away from you almost all the time." Yugi typed back. His cell phone rang and Yugi knew it was Honda.

"You really mean it?" His boyfriend gushed down the phone to him when Yugi answered.

"Yeah as soon as everything is sorted here I'm coming."

"Well I was thinking…" Honda said but his words trailed off.

"What?" Yugi pressed wondering what on earth Honda was going to say.

"Well maybe we could get a place together. You don't have to I mean you probably hate the idea but I would love it." Honda said speaking rather fast.

Yugi thought about it for a moment and then replied.

"I can think of nothing I'd rather do."

"I'll start looking then while you sort things out your end." Honda said over the moon that Yugi had said yes.

Two weeks later Yugi traveled down to Honda's to view a flat he had found and liked. Yugi loved it and they put down a bond on it.

They had fun shopping for things to fill their flat and although Yugi didn't have a lot of money, Honda said he didn't mind paying at all.

Yugi returned home to tell Jou that he would be moving out in a matter of days. Jou was naturally upset and tears were shed but he did give Yugi the good news that Seto had finally asked him to move in with him and so he was happy enough.

"He had just been waiting until you were sorted." Jou said wishing that he had known that but Seto was not one for telling people things even his own boyfriend and Jou didn't mind too much.

Less than a week later, Yugi was traveling to his new life with Honda. There was a mere backpack of his clothes as he didn't possess much but Honda said that didn't matter, as he would get all they needed.

Honda was waiting at their new flat when he arrived and for the first few days they hardly left it except to get basic supplies like milk. Honda had taken two weeks off work to spend time with Yugi and get the flat straight so there was no need for them to go anywhere.

Life settled into a blissful routine. Yugi got a little job and worked hard at it. There was only one black spot in their perfect world.

Honda's parents didn't seem to like him. Honda would come home from seeing them telling Yugi that they had said he was only with him for money. Yugi couldn't understand this he had a job and contributed to the household bills and food as much as he could but they didn't seem to see that.

Yugi had only met Honda's parents once. They had a huge house and seemed to be very well off. The meeting had been awkward and he had felt very unwelcome but he smiled and made the best of it.

As time grew on he came to discover that all Honda's parents cared about was money. Everything they said or did seemed to be money orientated. They also doted on Honda's brother buying him expensive presents and paying some of his bills when he got stuck but never for Honda. Yugi wondered if it was because Honda was with him and he felt sad.

"Don't worry about it." Honda told him when he explained his fears to him. But Yugi did he couldn't help it.

He also discovered that Honda wouldn't stand up to his parents and would just nod and agree with them. He explained that it was easier like that but Yugi felt hurt by it. If Honda loved him like he said he did, why wouldn't he stand up for him?

Their life was good apart from that though so he put it to the back of his mind and decided not to worry about it too much.

Then Yugi lost his job.

Slowly cracks began to appear in their relationship. Yugi now had to rely on Honda to pay all the bills and what was worse; he couldn't find another job.

People began to whisper to Honda that maybe Yugi was really only with him for money. His parents said it to him every time he went to see them and over time he began to believe it himself.

He started to argue with Yugi about little things like when Yugi needed a new razor and Honda had told him to buy his own. When Yugi pointed out that he couldn't because he had no money, Honda had shouted at him to get a job and stop sponging off him.

Yugi was horribly reminded of his relationship with Keith and had no intention of going through hell again but it wasn't him who did anything about it, it was Honda.

"I need to get my head sorted." He said. "I think we should separate for a while."

"if that's what you want." Yugi said fighting his tears. He loved Honda and didn't want to split from him but if Honda really needed to sort his head out then maybe it was better for a while if they did.

He packed his bags and went to stay with a friend of his he had made since moving there.

Honda behaved better and even helped him find his own place while he sorted his head out. He bought him furniture and made sure he was okay. Yugi then found another job and things started to look up for him again.

His knee was giving him problems though and although it didn't prevent him from working, he knew it needed to be sorted.

It turned out that he would need an operation to correct the problem and that he would need two weeks off to recover. He had only been in his job for two months but he explained to his boss what the problem was and she seemed understanding enough.

Honda was there for him while he recovered but then he got an infection in the wound and needed to take further time off work. He asked for another week and was rewarded with his boss telling him that they didn't need people who took time off for minor infections and sacked him.

Yugi despaired knowing that he now had a flat to pay for and he would have to have money from the government to help him pay for everything. He hated having to do that but he had no choice.

Then he made a discovery about Honda when he was visiting him one day. He happened to go on his computer when he had gone out and discovered some chat logs. As he read his eyes opened wide. He had thought Honda was having time away from him to 'sort his head out'. At no time had Honda officially split from him or so he'd thought but the logs he read were very personal and intimate and they weren't directed at Yugi.

He confronted Honda with what he had found. Honda's reaction was to apologize and say that he thought he had made it clear that the split was a proper split.

Yugi felt destroyed by this latest revelation and shut himself away in his flat for days. Honda had bought him a computer just before Yugi discovered the logs and he now spent all his time on it trying to forget the hurt. He felt cheated on as he had considered them still together even though they weren't living together at the time. He found out about a week later that Honda had actually sent video messages of himself doing various sexual things to this other person and so again Yugi felt hurt and betrayed after all they had slept together a few times after he had moved out.

Honda begged Yugi for another chance and said that he had nothing to do with the other person now and although Yugi had been deeply hurt by Honda's actions, he loved him so much, he decided to give it another go.

They didn't move back in together but Honda came to see him whenever he could and for a while again things were good. Yugi couldn't get the logs and video messages out of his head though and to make things worse, Honda's friends and family were again telling him that Yugi was only with him for money.

Eventually it all became too much for Yugi who even though he loved Honda and knew he always would, he knew that Honda's parents would always make things impossible for them. He knew they hated him and would be pleased if they weren't together any more.

"I can't handle it any more." He told Honda tearfully when he came to see him one day and told him that his parents had been on at him again telling him Yugi only wanted his money.

"Did you stand up to them?" Yugi asked thinking that id he only did that then they could stay together. His hopes were dashed though when Honda slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry I just can't do it." He said sadly.

"Well in that case I think it would be better all round if we split up permanently, I can't trust you now anyway. I thought I could handle it and maybe I can but I can't handle your parents."

"If that's what you want." Honda said sadly.

"I think it's for the best. We can stay friends though right?" Yugi said and Honda nodded.

That night Yugi sat thinking that it was perhaps for the best in the long run. No matter how much he wanted to be with Honda, his parents would never allow it to happen without a major fuss being made. He decided to enjoy single life from now on.

TBC…

More soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Wish I did own but I don't NOT FAIR!

Chapter 7

"Come out with us tonight." Yugi's new friends Marik and Ryou were trying to persuade him to go on a night out with them. He had met them while working in his last job and although he didn't work there any more they had kept in touch.

"I don't know." Yugi said thinking of the bills he had to pay.

"Aww come on we'll buy you a drink each." Ryou said and in the end Yugi nodded.

They went to one of the local hotspots and true to their word, Marik and Ryou bought Yugi drinks. He was feeling tipsy and having a good time when one of the barmen caught his eye. He was a little taller than Yugi and had long silvery white hair that fell almost to his waist.

He caught Yugi looking at him and winked. Yugi smiled back slightly embarrassed that he had been noticed as he was not the most forthcoming when it came to other guys but he was mesmerized by the way the other was moving behind the bar. He served one after the other with perfect ease. The other kept looking at him seated at the end of the bar and would give him a look and a smile every now and then.

"Earth to Yugi." Marik said waving his hand in front of Yugi's face.

"What? Oh sorry." He said remembering that his friends were still there.

"We're going to dance, you coming?"

"No I think I'll stay here."

They followed the line of Yugi's gaze and saw the white haired barman. They exchanged knowing glances.

"You like him don't you?" Ryou said. Yugi blushed and took a quick drink.

"Well by the looks of him, he likes you too." Marik said. "We'll go and dance for a while okay?"

Yugi just nodded his gaze still fixed on the sexy barman. He finished his drink and was immediately presented with another one brought by the barman. Yugi locked eyes with him and time stood still for a moment. He was brought back to reality however when he felt a piece of paper pressed into his hand.

Then he was gone again, moving down the bar to serve other customers who were demanding attention.

Yugi looked at the folded piece of paper. He opened it and read:

_I finish at one, wait for me._

Yugi looked down the bar and waited for him to look again. When he did, Yugi smiled shyly and nodded.

Yugi found himself provided with drinks until midnight when the bar officially closed. The barman had been back to him and told him it would be okay to wait until he finished his shift.

Ryou and Marik had come over at about eleven thirty to say they were going on to a nightclub and asked Yugi if he wanted to go with them. Yugi had shown them the note and said that he would wait here. The two had laughed and said they would see him later.

One o'clock finally came and the barman came over to him. Slinking his arm round Yugi's waist he spoke into his ear.

"Let's get out of here, do you want to go to a club?"

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said and they left.

As soon as they had drinks, Yugi found himself pulled on to the dance floor. As he danced closely with the other he wondered if anything would come of it. It had only been two weeks since his split with Honda and he wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship with anyone else just yet. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards the barman though and the feel of his body so close to his own felt very good to him.

They danced until the club's closing time and Yugi made a quick decision.

"Do you want to come back to mine for a coffee?"

The other nodded and they left together.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked when they were out of the loud music and into the relative quiet of the night.

"Bakura, yours?"

"Yugi."

"You're very sexy Yugi." Bakura murmured into his ear as they walked and Yugi felt himself blush again.

"So are you." He said

They never got as far as a kettle when they got back to Yugi's apartment, Clothes were scattered everywhere as they explored each other fully.

Lying in bed afterwards Yugi turned to Bakura. He was bathed in light from the streetlamp outside and looked beautiful to him.

"Bakura?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't know if I am ready for a relationship just yet, I just split with my partner of two years, I'm sorry."

Bakura leaned over and captured Yugi's lips with his own.

"Don't worry about it." He said "I've just got out of a relationship too, I saw you sitting there at the end of the bar tonight watching me and something clicked. I don't really want anything too serious either but tonight has been amazing."

"Oh yes." Yugi breathed. Bakura was so different to anyone he had been with before, There was a desperation there Yugi could feel it and it had touched him. Maybe they could help each other out as friends and see what happened.

They fell asleep together and woke late the following day. Yugi made them coffee and they sat talking for a long time.

Bakura stayed the following night and the night after that. He only left to fetch some clean clothes from the room he rented from a friend.

Yugi's upstairs neighbour commented after two weeks of this that Bakura may as well be living with him as he practically was now.

"I don't know." Yugi had said uncertainly when she mentioned it. Yugi had met Seirei on the first day she had moved in upstairs and they had become good friends. Yugi had found someone to confide in and Seirei provided a good listening ear for him.

"Well you two seem to have started a relationship." She said grinning. She wasn't the only one to have said it, Marik and Ryou said the same and although Yugi denied it saying that they were still just friends, the three had laughed and said "Yeah friends who happen to sleep together too!"

Finally Yugi and Bakura had to admit that it was a relationship and Bakura moved the rest of his clothes in.

One thing that irked Yugi though, Bakura had a good job in the bar where he worked but one week after he moved all his things into Yugi's place, he quit his job.

"How will we manage?" Yugi fretted. He had told Bakura to stick out his job until he had another one but Bakura hadn't listened and quit anyway saying he would get another one quickly.

"We'll be fine." Bakura had said but Yugi wasn't so sure. With an extra person there was extra everything else. Bakura didn't seem to mind that lights or heating got left on for hours on end. Yugi found himself telling him to switch things off all the time. It annoyed him as he was very careful in what he used but Bakura never seemed to think about it.

The money that they got between them was hardly enough to cover the bills let alone any food. Yugi ate sparsely knowing that they had to make it last but Bakura never seemed to think about it.

Yugi began to feel depressed and talked to Seirei about it.

"I don't think things will change." She said.

"It's affecting everything at the moment." Yugi said wishing that for once Bakura would think about what he was doing.

"If he hadn't quit his job things would be so much better."

"Well I heard there's a job going in the restaurant next door," She said. "Maybe he should go for that."

"I wish I could find work." Yugi said miserably. "It has to be a full time job though or I can't afford the rent."

"Well maybe things will improve if he gets a job at least." Seirei said.

Yugi talked it over with Bakura who agreed to try and see if they had something for him.

He got the job and for a while things were better but the cracks in their relationship were already there. Yugi found himself arguing with Bakura over the smallest thing. The was money coming in but it wasn't enough and Yugi often went to sleep wishing that he could be on his own again.

Since meeting Bakura, they had practically lived in each other's pockets and it was really getting to him. He liked his own space sometimes and he found he wasn't having any. There were times when Bakura was at work and Yugi began to live for those moments. He eventually came to realise that it was never going to work properly. Bakura moaned when Yugi wanted to go out on his bike and Yugi would snap back that Bakura just didn't understand how he felt when he was out on it.

"You love that damn bike more than me." He complained one day.

"Well the bike means more to me than anything." Yugi said truthfully. He loved Bakura but he knew he wasn't _in_ love with him.

"This isn't working any more Bakura, I think I need my own space back." Yugi said quietly.

"Fine." Bakura said and grabbing his things, he walked out of the door. "Just don't come running to me when you realise you have made a mistake." He said as he went.

"Don't worry I won't." Yugi said. He was upset about Bakura leaving but at the same time he was relieved. Now there was just him on his own again and he had his computer again. During the time Bakura lived with him, he had found himself pushed off it while Bakura used it. He had been annoyed at Bakura using his MSN account to chat to his friends and even though Bakura had said he only used it when Yugi was there, Yugi discovered that he had also used it when he was out.

He logged on to his account and saw a new friend of his was online. This friend's name was Yami.

"Hi." He typed.

"Well hello there." The other replied.

Yugi found himself telling Yami all about his failed relationship with Bakura and was given sympathy and an understanding ear.

He found himself telling Yami all about his life and what had happened to him over the last few years and as they chatted Yugi realised that this person was special. He began to think about him a lot and found he was waiting at his computer for Yami to come online.

Yugi found out that Yami lived a long way from him and it saddened him, he wanted to meet him and as time went on and they talked more he realised that a feeling was growing inside him.

He was in love.

TBC…

The next chapter will be the last peeps I hope you have enjoyed this story I know one person in particular has loved reading it but then this is based on her!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not owned by me! What does PMS really stand for? Pass my shotgun! Come here Anzu (grin)

Okay here we are peeps the last chapter. Yugi has finally found Yami yay!

Chapter 8

Yugi and Yami chatted online to each other every day and as the days went by he fell for him more and more. They had swapped photos and phone numbers and when they weren't online, they were on the phone or sending each other text messages.

"I feel deeply for you." Yami typed one evening.

"I know I feel the same way, even though we have never met I feel like I have known you all my life. When can we meet?"

"Well I was thinking how about this weekend?" Yami typed and Yugi nearly dropped his hot chocolate.

"Really you mean it?" he typed feverishly.

"Yes Aibou really." Yami sent back.

Yugi had to stop himself from leaping round the room in excitement at Yami's words. He had started recently calling him Aibou and Yugi loved the name for him. It felt so right. He had told Yami everything about himself and Yami had done the same.

"I can't wait to see you." Yugi typed still wanting to leap about in excitement. It was all he could do just to remain in his chair.

"Same here Aibou, I am so glad I found you as we seem so perfect for each other."

"I know I wish I had met you a long time ago." Yugi typed.

Friday couldn't come fast enough for him. It finally came though and Yugi set off to collect Yami from the airport on his brand new Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R bike that he had got in part trade for his other two bikes. It was his new pride and joy and he took great care of it.

On his way to the airport he growled at some of the traffic slowing him down but on the other hand he didn't want to be reckless and have an accident. His excitement grew as the signs for the airport came into view and as he pulled into the car park, he was almost floating on a cloud of happiness.

He had never felt this way about anyone he knew. Had he found his soul mate at last? He hoped so. This weekend would give him the answers he needed.

He paced nervously round the exit gate for Yami's flight and heard it announced on the tannoy system.

He watched as people began to come through the gate greeting their relatives but there was no sign of Yami yet.

"Where is he?" he wondered out loud and then he caught sight of a head of tri coloured spiky hair wending its way towards where he was.

He waved and suddenly Yami was in his arms and Yugi knew it was where he should have been a long time ago.

"Aibou." Yami murmured into his ear and held him close to himself.

"Come on let's get your stuff and get out of here." Yugi said.

The ride home was fantastic, Yami had brought his bike gear with him and he rode home pillion with his arms firmly round Yugi's waist all the way.

They were hardly through the door of Yugi's apartment before they were tearing at each other's clothes. Wanting, needing each other so badly. Their lovemaking was fierce and passionate both screaming their release and collapsing exhausted after they were fully spent.

"Wow Aibou that was…"

"Amazing." Yugi finished for him and Yami laughed.

"Yes amazing." He agreed.

They didn't leave the apartment for the entire weekend spending it for the main in each other's arms. They couldn't get enough of each other and when it came to the time when Yami would have to return home to where he lived in Egypt, Yugi couldn't hold back the tears.

"I love you." He said through blurred vision and Yami held him close.

"I love you too Aibou." He said. "Come and live with me in Egypt, you would love it."

"Yes I will." Yugi breathed. The decision needed no thinking about on his part really, he already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yami and so it was an easy one to make.

"I need to sort everything out here first and then I will."

"Soon." Yami said. "I don't think I can survive without you now."

"I feel the same way. I don't want you to go now, you just feel so right to me."

"I know but I have to go back. How about I come back in three weeks and bring you back with me? Will you have sorted everything out by then?"

"Yes oh yes!" Yugi squeaked. He was in heaven as Yami continued to hold him.

His flight was announced and Yami reluctantly disentangled himself from Yugi's vice-like grip.

"I have to go." He said his sadness almost tangible. "I will get online as soon as I get home." He promised as he picked up his hand luggage and began to walk towards the barrier to show his ticket to the attendant.

Yugi watched him go, his shoulders sagging in sadness. He couldn't stand it.

"Yami!" he called and Yami looked round to see a blur of red, gold and black running towards him. Yugi through himself into Yami's arms and gave him a long lingering kiss goodbye which was returned passionately.

They broke apart and Yami walked towards the plane tunnel. He turned and waved blowing a kiss as he did so and then he was gone.

With a heavy heart, Yugi left the airport. Hardly had he unlocked his bike before his cell phone went off.

"I love you." The text said and smiling, he sent one back.

"I love you too, now and forever."

The next three weeks went all too slowly for Yugi. Even though he kept himself busy packing his belongings and giving notice on his apartment.

His bike he left with Jou planning to fetch it in a couple of weeks' time. He was sorry to leave it behind even for that short amount of time but he knew Jou would look after it for him.

Jou was sorry he was moving so far away but as he said Yugi needed to be happy and so he was glad for him.

Then Yugi was at the airport again watching for Yami to come through the gate. They were going to stay and return on the next flight back to Egypt.

Catching sight of him, Yugi threw himself into his love's arms. He couldn't believe he was going to Egypt to spend the rest of his life with Yami, couldn't believe he had been so lucky to meet him in the first place and now nothing mattered to him but their life together.

They arrived in Egypt tired but happy to be together. They spent the next few weeks learning everything about each other that they didn't already know and as Yugi reflected after he had been there about a week that was not much really!

Yami found Yugi a job where he worked and the two of them couldn't be happier. His happiness was complete when after a month of living together, Yami froze an engagement ring in an ice cube and proposed over a romantic dinner one evening.

Yugi and Yami married in a big wedding that was held outside at a local beauty spot with a backdrop of the pyramids in the distance. Seirei, Jou and Seto all came over for the wedding and Seirei's daughter was bridesmaid for the happy couple.

Yugi wore white leathers for his outfit and Yami wore black. It was perfect.

On their wedding night, they lay in each other's arms having consummated their coupling several times but feeling too exhausted to carry on.

"I love you always." Yugi said as he rested his head on Yami's chest.

"Me too Aibou my life is now complete with you by my side."

"You are my Soul mate. I am so glad I found you."

"As you are mine, nothing will come between us Aibou I promise you that."

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said before falling into blissful slumber, Yami following not too long afterwards.

Owari (end)

All done! Hope you enjoyed and now I have to think of ideas for my next story!


End file.
